Her Stranger
by WunderGurl
Summary: *Complete --- Short Story* The night of Ethan's Proposal to Gwen...Theresa faints and awakes to the faces of the people in her life.


*Disclaimer:* I don't own anybody in these stories, but I do own the ideas and the words. If you like it, and want to use it for something, just ask and I'll most likely say "yes".  
  
Hope you all enjoy! Please R/R! Thanks!   
  
  
  
Numb.  
  
There were no words that could possibly come close to expressing how she truly felt tonight.  
  
But "numb" was the closest word she could think of.  
  
The room began spinning and she could have sworn she can hear her heart beating in her chest.  
  
Or was that the sound of her heart breaking?  
  
Whatever the sound was, it soon engulfed her brain.  
  
She brought her hands to her ears to try and ease the sound, but to no avail.  
  
Everything was getting blurrier, darker, darker, pitch black.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"Mother, please!?! Don't you ever stop?"  
  
"Mija? It's mama. Please...wake up."  
  
She could hear the sound of voices. They weren't clear, but she knew they were calling out to her.  
  
Calling out for her to come back.  
  
Calling out for her to stay where she was.  
  
Slowly, her eyelids eased themselves open. The dark mysterious eyes that once held the look of love.  
  
Of life.  
  
Of passion.  
  
Now held a blank stare. She was a million miles away, yet it didn't seem far enough.  
  
As the blur of faces became clear, she could see just where she was, and just who she was with.  
  
Her mother. Her "conscious". She was the one person in the world that loved her unconditionally.  
  
Her best friend. The one who stayed by her side when most of the free world would have ran as fast as they could have away from her after all the things she's done.  
  
Her *ugh* "husband". The man that brought her world spiraling down with one lousy night.  
  
Her two worst enemies. The women who made it their life's mission to ruin and destroy everything she held near and dear.  
  
Her opponent. The woman who stole everything from her with a smirk on her face. The woman who doused her with gasoline and threw her in the fire *at least it felt that way*.  
  
Her love. True love. First love. The man she fell in love with at a young, tender age. The man she fell in love with all over again when their eyes met for the first time as adults. The man that held her heart, and the same man who broke her heart barely minutes ago.  
  
"Theresa, can you hear me?"  
  
"Ugh, the little nacho-bell-grande, just HAD to wake up!"  
  
"Mother, cut it out."  
  
"Well, well for a moment there I thought I was widowed."  
  
"Mija, are you alright?"  
  
"Theresa, you almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
She knew all the faces very well. All except one.  
  
He was handsome. Albeit, he was gorgeous. His maple-brown eyes pierced her own, and she couldn't help but notice the little smirk on his face. He looked down at her, lying there on the cold, marble floor. His head was cocked to one side and one eyebrow raised. He reached down his well- manicured hand toward her. She reached up and his hand grasped her own, ever so gently but at the same time with all the strength in the world. He helped her up, never taking his eyes off of her, and she never allowed her gaze to break from his. He took a deep breath and released his hold as soon as he was sure that she could manage to stand on her own. With a smile, he bowed and kissed the same hand he was holding only moments earlier. With a wink and a raise of the brow, he stood to his full height, turned on his heel and left the room without a word spoken.  
  
She remembered that there were other people in the room with her, and with that memory she turned to see the faces of the people that played such vital roles in her life. She saw her mother, her friend, her foe, her husband, her love, her enemies.  
  
Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about the face that was so unfamiliar. She didn't know his name or who he was, but she was content with knowing that he was indeed real.  
  
He was.  
  
He was.  
  
Her stranger. 


End file.
